


Sound Advice

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mercy Street RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya





	Sound Advice

Tetsu stares a bit. Puts his glasses on top of his head for safe-keeping and stares some more. "You're bein' replaced?"

Hanatarou smiles. "Yeah. They finally found someone to manage this area, so I'm not going to be manager any more." He sounds relieved at the prospect, but Tetsu's not so sure about having someone else ordering him around. Kenpachi's all right, because he's scary enough to warrant more than a little respect, and Ran's all right, because hell, it's kinda hot when she tells him what to do. He listened to Hanatarou because it was painfully obvious that pretty much no one else in the world did. So to hear that he might have to get used to taking orders from some new stuffed-shirt...

Well, it just didn't sit well with him, that's all.

"You're still gonna be working here, though, right?"

A nod, similarly enthusiastic. "Mmm, just a few days a week. I'm going to take a few days off, first, though," nervous laugh, "It's been a while since I've slept properly."

Tetsu frowns. From what he understands of Hanatarou's prospects, he's not exactly ill-off, but... "Can you afford it, livin' by yourself on a few days' work?" It's a question he probably doesn't have the right to be asking, given how much he depends on Ikkaku and the others, but it matters all the same.

And this time, his question makes Hanatarou turn slightly pink and squirming, that nervous little laugh forcing its way out of his chest again as he toys with the front of his apron.

"Actually, um, Ganjyu-san has, um, asked his sister if I can take over cleaning at the Sky Flower," he mutters softly. "So, um, my schedule will be a bit, um, a bit weird, but if I close here, and clean there after it closes, then--"

Tetsu is nonplussed. "Then you'll be totally exhausted at college every day?"

"Not every day," Hanatarou murmurs, but he's wilting just a bit. "Three days here, at night, and my classes aren't all in the morning, and the Sky Flower doesn't need cleaning all the time. I mean, they've been managing without me, so I don't... I mean..."

Tetsu flips down his shades and musses up is boss' hair with one huge hand, prompting an undignified squawk from the smaller boy and causing his little serving cap to go rolling away under the counter.

"Well, I guess you've got Ganjyu to mother-hen, so ya hardly need me to say so, but don't do too much." A grin. "Know what that's like."

Hanatarou smiles, straightening his hair with one hand and searching under the counter for his cap with the other. "I will."


End file.
